I just wanna hear your voice
by Miss Cannibal Princess
Summary: Délire fictif : une soirée karaoké avec la bande à brennan. fic oneshot. ship booth brennan un peu


**I Just wanna hear your voice**

**Encore un délire de dingues des membres de mon forum Bones (http://misspixie.aceboard.fr)**

**Une ptite histoire de karaoké pour rire, c'est-à-dire rien de bien sérieux…dans le genre de Baby Bones**

Il était tard au Jeffersonian, et tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de cet énième samedi soir de libre. Malgré le point d'honneur qu'ils mettaient à cloisonner vie professionnelle et personnelle, tous et toutes n'étaient pas tellement motivés lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire quelque chose en dehors de l'institut, excepté les rendez-vous amoureux.

Lorsque Booth débarqua, il était excité comme une puce. Gros contraste par rapport à la bande, affalée sur les canapés du coin repos.

Booth : Bones, vous n'avez pas honte ?

Brennan : d'accord, j'ai mis mes pieds sur le canapé, n'en faites pas une histoire…

Booth : c'est votre anniversaire et vous ne l'avez dit à personne ?

Zack : c'est l'anniversaire du Dr Brennan ?

Angela : si, moi je lui ai souhaité, bande d'imbéciles.

Booth : allez Bones, on doit faire quelque chose !

Hodgins : vous savez, un samedi soir en cette saison, on ne trouvera pas une seule table de libre, surtout à 6.

Angela : je connais un truc super.

Brennan : eh ! Vous ne me demandez même pas mon avis ? Ce n'est pas important.

Booth : Bones, c'est votre anniversaire ! Cadeaux, champagne, gâteau dans les 3 millions de calories, ça vous dit rien ??

Angela : allez chérie !

Brennan céda.

Dans la voiture, tous étaient entassés.

Zack : où est-ce qu'on va ?

Angela : ça s'appelle L'Acapulco.

Booth, malicieux : je connais. Vous allez adorer Bones.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans un restaurant assez accueillant, mais peu éclairé. Une grande scène au milieu de la salle était éclairée par des spots multicolores. Ils s'installèrent, puis un serveur vint les voir.

Le serveur : bonsoir. Vous avez choisi quelque chose ? Nous tenons à vous indiquer que si vous choisissez le menu Duo, vous avez une boisson gratuite.

Angela, qui s'était enquit des désirs de ses amis : 2 martinis, 1 vodka orange, 1 Whisky, 1 Cuba libre et 1 coca. On prendra à manger après.

Hodgins : Zack, prends quelque chose d'alcoolisé, tu n'as plus 12 ans !

Zack, stoïque : pas besoin d'alcool pour s'amuser.

Hodgins fit une grimace sensée imiter Zack.

Discrètement, Booth fit signe au serveur.

Booth : quand commencent les festivités ? C'est l'anniversaire de mon amie, et j'ai une petite requête ….

Plus tard, ils bavardaient tout en sirotant leurs boissons.

Brennan : je me demande à quoi sert cette immense scène. Peut-être pour les mariages.

Angela : oui chérie, tu dois avoir raison…

Tout à coup, la scène s'illumina, et un homme en costume à paillettes se saisit d'un micro.

Le directeur : Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Comme vous le savez tous, ici, on vient pour manger, mais également pour chanter ! Et ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de la beauté fatale de la table 8, alors à elle l'honneur, avec une dédicace spéciale de son partenaire ! Hot Blooded mesdames et messieurs !

Il descendit de la scène pour tendre le micro à Brennan. Elle lança un regard affolé à Booth.

Brennan : vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais faire ça !

Booth : allez Bones !

Brennan : non c'est non !

Booth : d'accord, comme vous voulez, vous finirez aigrie et vieille, vivant avec vos 17 chats.

Brennan, levant les yeux au ciel : d'accord…

Ils montèrent sur la scène. Brennan tremblait comme une feuille. D'ordinaire si à l'aise en public, elle l'était beaucoup moins face à ses amis et collègues, d'autant plus que si elle maîtrisait à la perfection l'anthropologie, il n'en était pas de même de la chanson.

Mais dès les premières notes, les 2 partenaires se mirent à chanter comme des fous, aussi passionnés qu'auparavant dans le loft de Brennan, le coup de pied en moins.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, ils regagnèrent leurs places et le directeur du restaurant refit son apparition sur scène.

Le directeur : et bien, voilà des jeunes gens au sang chaud ! Je me permets de vous rappeler le fonctionnement : si vous avez une requête particulière, vous la laissez à Sandy, à la régie. Sinon, ça fonctionne par tirage au sort !

Et le prochain morceau, ce sera…il tira un papier dans la jarre de droite…Mr Addy…avec ….il tira un autre papier dans la jarre de gauche… « «Sexy Back » de Justin Timberlake ! Mr Addy c'est à vous.

A table, Zack était livide.

Zack : qui m'a inscrit ?

Hodgins, malgré ses efforts, ne put se retenir de pouffer.

Zack : j'aurais du m'en douter. Ça se paiera jack.

Booth : allez y Zack.

Zack : non.

Brennan : Hodgins a parié avec Booth 20$ que vous n'iriez pas.

Zack : envoie la monnaie à booth jack, parce que ce soir tu perds 20 $ !

Il se saisit du micro puit monta sur scène. Bien évidemment, il ne connaissait pas la chanson. Mais il ne se débrouilla pas si mal, récoltant quelques applaudissements du public compatissant.

Plus tard, ils commandèrent à dîner. Puis Hodgins et Angela se lancèrent dans « I Got You Babe ». Enfin, alors qu'ils allaient prendre le dessert, Cam alla chanter « Man eater » de Nelly Furtado. Puis Booth « Everything I Do » de Brian Adams. Tous furent sidérés par son aisance et sa voix. De retour à table, il ne put se retenir de commenter leurs visages abasourdis.

Booth : c'était vraiment nul ou vous n'aimez pas Brian Adams ?

Enfin, ils prirent le dessert.

Le directeur du restaurant vint une dernière fois sur scène.

Le directeur : voilà donc pour ce soir. Mais nous allons accueillir une dernière chanteuse, la belle brune qui a ouvert le bal va le clore. La dénommée Bones va vous interpréter… « Girlfriend » d'Avril Lavigne.

Booth : Bones, vous la connaissez ?

Brennan : oui, pendant mes 3 jours en France, les ados ne chantaient que ça…

Elle monta sur scène et interpréta à merveille la chanson…

Hey hey hey hey

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey hey hey

I could be your girlfriend

…

Lorsqu'elle revint à table, Booth avait encore les yeux rives sur elle, comme captivé. Puis ils partirent tous ensemble vers la voiture. Lorsqu'il eut redéposé tout le monde, il ne restait que Brennan et Booth dans la voiture.

Il la raccompagna chez elle, jusqu'à sa porte. Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte, il la retint.

Booth : attendez bones !

Brennan : oui ?

Booth : vous croyiez vous en tirer avec un demi-anniversaire ? j'ai acheté ça pour vous.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet.

Elle le déballa et quelques larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

Brennan : keep on tryin'

Booth : oui, je me suis rappelé que vous aimiez cette chanson, alors je vous ai acheté le disque de Poco…j'ai même mis un pti cochon dessus.

Brennan : merci, vraiment ça me fait très plaisir.

Ravivant beaucoup de souvenirs en elle, elle s'effondra presque. Booth la prit alors dans ses bras. Il murmura « joyeux anniversaire Temperance »…

**FIN !!**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, c'était encore un grand délire, il y a peu de chance de voir ça en vrai XD, mais qui sait… ? lol délire mégalo maintenant hihihi**

**LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS svp !**

**Ah oui, je précise que vous pouvez me laisser toutes vos idées de fics, one-shots ou à plusieurs chapitre, je me ferai un plaisir de les écrire pour vous**

**bisoux**


End file.
